


Blue Blooded

by glacedonuts



Category: Elsword
Genre: Some mentions of kidnapping, in's name isn't said, there's a lotta blood, this was a fic written while having a panic attack and disassociating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacedonuts/pseuds/glacedonuts
Summary: Ame get's his ass kicked by In. 'Nough said.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe Ame is fucking dead.
> 
> Ok like I said in the tags, I was not in a good state of mind while writing this so this I should pretty much a vent fic since I relate to Arme Thagafuckyoubecausethisisntevenarealword. Btw he's called Ame in this fic and never calls In by name. So. Yeah.

Ame’s spears honed in on the demon commander, connecting almost immediately but barely affecting him. Why wouldn’t this damned demonic rat die already, he didn’t have the energy to waste on this shit hole waste of space and if he was away from Elsword for too long he’d be forgotten soon enough.

As more spears rained down on the demon, he heard a cackle come from him as he managed to dodge the spears, coming towards Ame at a great speed and punching him square in the face. Feeling himself be pushed back and tasting what should be blood but instead a mere blue shaded imitation, he stood his ground and glared at the demon, the bastard simply smirking at his pathetic state.

“You’re quite a persistent little angel aren’t you~? That’s adorable. Not to mention you look stunning with that bright blue blood all over, it’s so unnatural, but somehow you make it work. Honestly everything about you makes me want to take you home~.” He giggled and Ame felt himself scowling at him, not even offering him an answer as he summoned his angelic sword to his side and charged at him.

The demonic bastard summoned forth a sphere surrounded by chains and Ame felt himself be pulled forward, being rendered immobile.

“Then again, angels are so dumb… They always end up doing things like this, too strong headed... “ The demon sighed before grabbing ame by his neck and throwing him downwards. Ame let out a sharp gasp when coming into contact with the ground, more blood coming from his mouth. The sword disappeared as his hand fell to the ground.

The demon commander clicked his tongue. “Perhaps I should get someone a little more… Human. Hmm… Oh I know! That human like-angel you like so much!” The bastard beamed, happy by his revelation. Ame sat right up and summoned his sword once again and lunged at the demon.

“STAY AWAY FROM HIM DAMN-!!!” He felt the air get knocked out of him as the commander stepped on his chest, pinning him to the floor once again and knocking the sword straight out of his hand.

The demon sighed. “Yeah, see. So violent and vulgar. Who ever heard of an angel cursing before? Not cute at all. Though! Maybe if I broke you a bit more you’d become more obedient and would learn to stay down… Training starts now~!” The shitlord said before stomping his foot onto Ame’s chest over and over again.

With each stomp, more and more ‘blood’ came from Ame’s mouth, and he heard the demon’s laughing ring in his ears. Soon it became too much, there was too much noise, Ame finally noticed how warm everything was, it was all too bright, everything became… Suffocating…

~~He wanted to disappear.~~

He began fading in and out, of not only consciousness, but also existence. He heard the demon stop laughing.

“Whoops. Maybe that first session was too much… Oh well~!! Why don’t we go see your friends now, hm? I bet that human angel especially would love to see you like this.” The bastard chuckled, picking up Ame by his neck.

“Come along now, if all goes well, you can be my new pet~.”


End file.
